


Be With You

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Tony Stark One Shots and Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Smut, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: anonymous asked: Wait by Maroon 5 for a Tony Stark smut drabble.





	Be With You

## A Tony Stark One-shot

* * *

The ceremony had been beautiful, but as Angelica Marsh had stood beside her sister and watch Lindsey marry the man of her dreams, all she could think about were her sore feet. Her sore feet and how her dress pinched under her arms. How hot and uncomfortable the fabric was. How the tight, slicked-back hairstyle her sister had insisted on had her feeling like her head was in a vice, and how her temples were throbbing already.

It was payback, Angelica knew, for all the years she’d teased and tormented her sister growing up. Lindsey had always threatened to see her in something ugly, but Angelica had never imagined she’d go through with something as hideous as the mustard yellow, lace and taffeta gown.

Angelica looked and felt like Big Bird, and no one could tell her otherwise. Not even the placating voice of her mother telling her she still looked beautiful could make her feel better. She was resigned to being miserable for the rest of the night.

Sure she was happy for Lindsey and Jack, that had nothing to do with her attitude. Even the ugly dress, sore feet, and scraped back hair would have been tolerable if she hadn’t been at the wedding solo. Her RSVP had read plus one, but now there was an empty seat where her date was supposed to be sitting. Even now, a place card was being removed from the tables because he wasn’t coming.

Tony Stark. Billionaire. Genius. Playboy.

Playboy had been the problem. While she’d thought their relationship exclusive, Tony had been playing with his side piece behind her back. Never had she felt more pain than when the unmarked manilla envelope had appeared on her desk at the lab, spilling the black and white images of Tony and his other woman across her workspace.

It had been humiliating and had utterly gutted her. In a fit of pique, she’d written her letter of resignation, stuffed it in the envelope with the pictures, walked into Tony’s office and set it before the Iron Man.

He hadn’t even come after her. That, more than the pictures, had been telling.

She’d loved him. He’d been playing with her. Now he was free to move on with his life while she had to pick up the shattered pieces of hers; starting with getting through this hellish wedding.

With the ceremony finished, Angelica dutifully followed her sister to have pictures taken. She smiled and followed the photographer’s orders by remote until it was time to head into the reception.

“You could at least _try_ and be happy for your sister,” her mother hissed harshly, grabbing Angelica by the arm when she walked by.

“I am happy for her,” she said robotically. “Jack is a good man.”

“Unlike that Stark fellow of yours,” her mother snorted.

“Mom. Don’t.” Angelica tugged her arm away. “Not today.”

“You’re the one moping over the man,” she huffed. “You’d think someone died with how you’ve been these last months.”

“Considering my career imploded at the same time,” Angelica muttered but looked away when her mother glared at her.

“I don’t know why you quit when he was the one in the wrong,” she snapped as Angelica walked away.

“You know what, mom?” She turned on her mother only to freeze.

The car pulling up outside the venue looked incredibly familiar. When the man stepped from it, her heart sank. It may have looked like one of Tony’s cars, but it wasn’t Tony who got out of it.

“What?” her mother grumbled, disliking being ignored.

Angelica shook her head. “Nothing. Tell Lindsey I needed to do something about this hair. It’s too tight.”

“You can’t come in _after_ the bride!” her mother said scandalized.

“Mom, she can give me five damn minutes to deal with this,” she pointed at her hair, “after forcing me to wear this!” Angelica lifted handfuls of her skirt and let it fall.

“Fine! I’ll tell her,” her mother grumbled and stomped off to see to her other daughter.

Feeling close to tears, Angelica fled into the venue to find the nearest bathroom. Would the night never end? How soon was too soon to leave?

***

It hadn’t been as bad as she thought it would be. Taking out the five thousand bobby pins had revealed far less hairspray than she’d expected. A kind stranger had offered her a hairbrush, and Angelica had managed, somehow, to brush the monstrosity of blue-black locks out into soft waves and curls which sat on her shoulders in a rather pretty way. The mustard yellow didn’t make her nearly so sallow now that her hair could soften the effect around her face, and Angelica headed into the hall a scant few seconds before Lindsey and Jack swept in grandly.

She clapped along with everyone else, smiled and cheered. Sat with the rest of the head table in her designated bridesmaid seat next to a groomsman she hardly knew. She thought maybe his name was Brad, but Angelica couldn’t remember and didn’t know how to ask without coming off rude for forgetting in the first place.

They ate, people gave toasts - thankfully something she was exempt from. Laughter and conversation flowed as freely as the liquor did. When the dancing got underway, Angelica sighed in relief. Finally, people would stop staring at the head table, and she could disappear into the background.

“So, do you hate weddings in general or is it your sister’s, in particular, you’re not thrilled about?”

She frowned, offended by the question, and looked at Brad - Bill? Bobby? Why couldn’t she remember his damn name?

“Excuse me?”

“You’ve been sullen and kind of a bitch since, well, you got here,” he smirked, and she noticed the way his eyes dropped to her cleavage.

“I don’t hate my sister or her wedding,” she snapped.

“See that bitch is coming out again,” he snickered and leaned closer to give her a nose full of alcohol laced breath.

She hadn’t noticed his indulgent use of the free bar at all, too absorbed in her misery.

“I got what you need, Angie,” he murmured, continuing to smirk as he dragged his finger down her arm. “A good fuck, and you’ll perk right up.”

She blinked, unable to believe what she’d heard and stared at him in shock. “What?”

“You probably haven’t gotten any since Iron Man dumped you. We could go back to my room, and I could take the edge off for you. Dick you down nice and hard. Bet Iron Man had a tiny one. The suits gotta be compensating for somethin’ right?”

“Dude… fuck no,” she muttered and pushed him away.

He grabbed her arm. “C’mon! It’s tradition for us to hook up.”

Angelica silently fumed even as she smiled sweetly at him. “Buddy, when I say _fuck no_ , I mean _fuck no_ ,” she said and tipped his water glass directly into his lap.

He jerked away from the table and sneered at her. “You're a bitch!”

“And you’re an immature frat boy who can’t keep it in his pants and understand that no means no,” she snapped and pushed to her feet, grabbing her clutch with her phone before marching away from the table toward the bar. She needed a drink, or six, to make the rest of the night bearable.

Halfway there, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Tony Stark stood beneath the stream of an overhead light looking as good as ever. His coat was maroon with a sheen of black beneath the flashing lights of the dance floor. His shirt was too big, making the sleeves stick out past the jacket’s cuffs farther than they should and flutter a little because he’d forgotten his cufflinks. His glasses matched the coat, tinted nearly the same maroon colour. He wore a simply horrendous orange patterned tie, utterly hideous and just so him it almost made her laugh to see him standing there looking dishevelled yet somehow still put together.

Fluffy-haired, smooth shaven, wearing suit pants which needed hemming and skater shoes like the closet nerd he was. It was quintessential Tony Stark; somehow debonair and charming even as he appeared a child dressing in someone else’s clothes.

Then the hurt of the past months seared through her and all amusement fell away. She knew he knew it too, for the small smile which had quirked his lips was gone. He pulled his glasses from his face to fidget with them as she made her way toward him.

“Tony,” Angelica murmured when she was a step away.

“Angel,” he said.

“Don’t,” she said sharply and frowned at him. “Why are you here?”

“Free bar,” he muttered.

Lifting her chin, Angelica turned on her heel and made to walk away.

“Wait.”

It was quiet, but it still made her stop.

“Your mother doesn’t seem impressed to see me.”

Angelica glanced toward her mother and noted the dirty look. “Why are you here, Tony?”

“Can we talk?”

She looked at him over her shoulder. “Why?”

“I… have things to say.”

“You should have said them three months ago,” she murmured and started away from the dance floor. Tony took her wrist, but she only continued to walk, knowing he wouldn’t make a scene.

“Where are we going?” he asked once they’d exited the venue into the central portion of the hotel.

“You’re crashing my sister’s wedding, and I need a drink,” she sighed as she headed into the bar across the way and sat on a stool. “Scotch, neat,” she murmured when the bartender looked her way.

“Two,” Tony said as he sat beside her.

They waited in silence until the bartender delivered their drinks and headed away.

“So? Talk,” Angelica said. “You have until I finish my drink.”

He stared at her, unsure how to start. “I’ve never seen you wear a dress that colour before.”

She snorted into her glass. “And you never will again.”

“I know I wasn’t invited.”

“You were once.”

“I’m glad I made it,” Tony said, turning his glass without drinking the scotch.

“What do you want, Tony?” she asked with far more force than previously and swallowed half her drink. The burn helped dry the tears threatening to swamp her, the tight grip she had on her clutch the only action to betray her unease.

“You,” he whispered and reached for her hand.

She pulled away. “Then you should have said so three months ago.” Angelica slammed the rest of her drink back and pushed from the stool. “Thanks for the drink.”

“Angel, wait!” he barked, but she was already striding away.

He scrambled behind her, likely to pay before leaving, but she wasn’t about to look back or stop again.

“Wait, goddamnit!” Tony snapped, grabbing her by the wrist a second time. “Wait… _please_.”

Tony rarely said please, and the word gave her pause.

“Please, Angel. Can you turn around? Let me apologize. Let me explain.”

She sighed, the first tear fighting free when she did as he asked. “Explain what, Tony? The woman in your bed? The lies you kept feeding me? I thought… I thought we had something special and you… you’re just like every other playboy wannabe. Placate the girl on your arm while another warms your bed.”

“Angel,” he whispered and reached for her face. “It’s not what you think. We can work this out.”

“Why?” she asked, a second tear joining the first. “You broke my heart, Tony. How are you going to undo that? Huh? You can’t!”

“I can! I can, Angel! I promise I can!” He pulled her into his arms as she struggled to push him away. “I can make this up to you. Please! I’m beggin’ here! Don’t cry, Angel. Don’t cry.”

“Tony…” She closed her hand into a fist on his shoulder. “I… I don’t know.”

“Do you have a room here?”

Angelica frowned at him. “No. I was planning to go home-” She never got to finish what she was saying before he was dragging her toward the reception desk.

“Room!” he snapped when the girl looked up and smiled.

Her face fell. “Um, the only thing we have left is the presidential suite as there is a wedding-”

“It’s fine!” Tony dug his wallet out without releasing Angelica’s arm, thumbed a black credit card from inside, and passed it to the clerk.

“Will that be one night or…” The clerk petered out when he glared at her. “How about I just keep it on file?” she whispered.

“Key!” Tony snapped, holding out his hand impatiently until she’d swiped it through the card reader and meekly handed it over. “Thank you, darling. I apologize for my force.”

He smiled his megawatt smile at the girl who looked stunned for a moment at his abrupt one-eighty before smiling back. “Call down if you need anything, Mr. Stark.”

He nodded and dragged Angelica toward the elevator. “Friday, be a dear and get us to the top floor without interruption,” he murmured as the doors closed. Then he backed Angelica into the corner.

“What are you doing, Tony?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“I’ve got all these feelings I’m tired of holdin’ on too. I’ve missed you. Every damn day. I wanna be with you, but I have to explain, so I’m beggin’ you to wait until we get to the room so I can explain everything.”

There was a wildness in his eyes which had Angelica nodding slowly. She’d seen that frantic, possessive, feral look a few times. Times when he’d come home from a hard mission that hadn't gone as plan.

“God this is an ugly dress,” he muttered.

“Nearly as bad as your tie,” Angelica agreed.

“I knew you'd hate it,” Tony smirked. “Wore it on purpose.”

Unable to stop herself, she ran her fingers over his smooth face. “And you shaved.”

“You hated that too,” he said softly, his hands going to her waist.

“I never _hated_ it, but you look… younger without it.”

“My age never bothered you, did it?”

She shook her head. “I didn't care.”

The doors opened, and Tony drew her from the elevator out onto the floor. A quick glance at the map had him tugging her to the right, down to a set of double doors he shoved the key card against and then threw open.

He ushered her inside, turned to shut and lock the doors, dropping the bolts into the floor and shooting the second set into the ceiling.

No one was getting in or out of the room without a struggle.

Angelica stepped out of the heels making her feet hurt and set her clutch on a chair as she walked over to stare out the window at the city.

“Your sister may have crap taste in dresses, but she picked a nice hotel.”

She glanced at Tony standing in the center of the grand living space, pouring himself a drink from a waiting decanter. “Time to talk, Tony. Last chance.”

His shoulders slumped and eyes closed as pain seemed to wash over him. “You have to know how sorry I am.”

“I don't have to know anything. I get an envelope full of porn where you’re the damn star, quit my job rather than work for the man who’s betrayed me, and then find myself _blackballed_ across the country because of you!”

“I'm sorry, but…”

She threw up her hands. “But what, Tony? You wanted to make me even more miserable because I walked out? Because I wouldn't accept being another notch on your bedpost?”

“No! Christ, no!” He thrust his hand in through his hair. “I couldn't have you taking another job where I couldn't keep an eye on you!”

“What?” she hissed. “I'm not yours to watch over, Tony Stark!”

He slammed the crystal tumbler down so hard she feared it would break. “Yes, you are, dammit!”

His strides toward her were long, but it was the pinched anger on his face which had her stepping back into the window.

“You are mine!” he snarled caging her against the glass. “It was all fake. All of it! I had to make you hate me so you’d be safe! Safe while I hunted down the asshole who was going to use you to get to me! None of it was real!”

She stared at him in disbelief. “What? But… the pictures…”

“I made them. None of them were real. All computer rendered.”

Angelica gaped at him. He was serious, not a hint of lie on him. “Are you… are you… you son of a bitch!” she shrieked and shoved him away from her. “Do you know what you put me through? Do you!”

“Yeah, baby, angel face, yeah. I know.”

He reached for her, hands out to take hold of her arms, but Angelica slapped them away as angry tears poured down her face. “You asshole! You complete and utter _shit_!” she screamed, darting away from him to put a chair between the two of them. “You _destroyed_ me!”

He winced. “I know,” Tony said hoarsely. “I do. I’ve been watching you for months, Angel. I had to be sure they wouldn’t come after you even after you left me.”

“Who? Who, Tony? Who was so damn dangerous you had to break my heart in the worst way possible?” she demanded, skirting the sofa when he rounded the chair.

“Someone new. We didn’t know anything about them until this showed up.” He flicked his wrist, and a video hologram appeared above it.

Shuri must have finally gotten tired of him whining and shared her tech.

An image of herself appeared. She was getting in her car outside Tony’s house. “Such a pretty face.” The deep, electronic voice murmured, and a new image appeared, one which showed an x-ray like view of her and her car. “It would be a shame if something messed it up.” A red box beneath her seat lit up and blinked, and a countdown showed on the screen. “I assure you, Mr. Stark. We can get to her at any time. Stop what you are doing, and we won’t have reason to kill the lovely Miss Marsh.”

The countdown paused, the red box no longer glowed, and the image vanished.

Angelica’s legs went out from under her. “That… that was a bomb. There was a bomb in my car.”

“No, there wasn’t,” Tony rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground. “But there could have been. It was a trick to make me think there was. After, I couldn’t risk it. All I could think about was you, dead, because of me. I had to get you away, make you hate me, make them think you meant nothing because you meant _everything_!”

She stared at him in horror. “So instead of talking to me, telling me there was a threat, you thought it was better to shove me out into the world without any warning!?”

“I panicked!” he barked, shaking her. “I was so wrapped up in you I couldn’t see straight! The idea of you being a target scared the crap out of me!”

“You should have told me!” she shouted.

“I know!” he bellowed.

“You’re a damn fool, Tony Stark!”

He sighed heavily and bowed his head. “I know that, too.”

“But you’re my fool,” Angelica whispered as she lifted her hands to his face.

His head snapped up. “Really?”

She nodded slowly. “I’m assuming you caught him. Them. Whatever.”

“Yeah. A group of highly organized individuals were stealing tech from one of my subsidiaries from the inside. When I started digging to find out more, they sent me that video and I… made you leave. Once I figured out which company the tech was disappearing from, it was just a matter of time until they made a mistake. Two days ago, they tried to steal a weapon I designed to draw them out. Once I was sure we had them all, I came for you.”

“You swear those pictures were fake? They looked pretty damn real to me,” she said, wrapping her fingers around his ugly tie.

“I swear,” he murmured, pulling her in tight to his body. “I would never do that to you.”

When he leaned in to kiss her, Angelica pressed her fingers to his lips. “This is the _only_ time I will forgive you for pulling a stunt like this. If something like this ever happens again, you tell me. We talk it out. We figure it out together. You don’t make life-altering decisions without consulting me first, or I swear not even your suits will protect you, Tony.”

“Deal,” he said, tugging her hand away.

When he tried to kiss her again, she pressed her fingers back to his lips. “So, tell me about all these feelings you’ve been having.”

He growled something unintelligible, bent and threw her over his shoulder.

“Tony!” she squealed. “What are you doing?”

“You want to know about my feelings, so I’m going to show you my feelings, angel face.” He slapped her ass. “Right after I tear you out of that hideous dress.”

“Don’t you dare! It’s the only clothes I have!” she barked, her breath rushing out when he tossed her on the bed.

“Do you really think you’re going to be going anywhere for the next few days? By then I can have Happy bring you an entire wardrobe.” His hands went to her bodice, but he paused, watching her, waiting for permission.

Angelica smiled. “I think one outfit will be fine.”

His smirk flashed, quickly there and gone again when he rent the dress down the front with one quick jerk. “Ugly, ugly dress,” Tony muttered, tearing it straight to the hem. “Horrible fit. Hideous colour. A crime against fashion.”

“What would you know about fashion?” she teased.

“Nothing, but I know what I like and this,” he stroked his hands down her torso, admiring the blue satin and lace bra and panties she had on, “I like.”

She sat up and shrugged out of the tattered remains of her dress before reaching for his tie. “We’ll add this to the pile to be burned.”

“I knew it would get your attention,” he chuckled and dove for her lips.

This time, Angelica let them connect and sighed, the familiar pleasure filling her when his skilled mouth coaxed her tongue to dance.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered, holding her face between his palms. “I needed you safe, but I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she sighed. “It hurt so much, Tony.”

“Why?” he asked, suddenly much more serious than before. “Tell me why?”

“You know why.”

“I need to hear you say it,” he whispered, lips skimming her cheek.

Her hands stilled on his tie, fell to trace the arc reactor she could feel on his chest. “Because… I love you.”

“Still? Even after all I did to you?” he asked, the tiniest hint of fear in his voice.

“Why did you panic?”

“What?” he asked, frowning at her.

“Why did you panic? I could see you being concerned for my wellbeing, but why did you panic, Tony? Am I so important to you?”

“You know you are.”

“Why?” she asked, staring into his dark eyes.

“Because… you’re everything. Nothing means anything without you. I… I love you,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers as he gave in and said the words she’d been longing for.

“And that’s why I can forgive you, even after how much you hurt me. I know you did it to keep me safe. It may have been a stupid way to keep me safe, but you meant well.”

She went back to removing his tie as he breathed and shuddered and shook where he stood, trying desperately to control his emotions before they swamped him. He hated overly emotional displays, so she ignored his struggle, touching as it was, and focused on stripping him of his clothes.

The tie she threw on the floor, planning on adding her dress as soon as she had a moment, and pushed the jacket from his shoulders. “Only you could make maroon velvet sexy.”

“I can make anything sexy,” he quipped.

“Even a shirt that’s so big it looks like you stole Steve’s?” she snickered, tugging the flapping cuff.

“You weren’t there to help me,” he pouted. “You do a better job than I do.”

“Even you should know when a shirt is too big for you,” she teased and plucked at the buttons, popping them open one by one.

His fingers skimmed her shoulders to push down her bra straps. “You’d think, wouldn’t you?”

Laughing softly, she pulled his shirt open and free of his pants before gliding her palms over his abdomen. He was fit and toned, his body beautiful, even his scars. When she’d made a passing comment about his really nice abs, he’d muttered something about how he hated looking pudgy standing next to Steve. The belt of laughter she’d let loose had gotten her in trouble, the best kind when he’d bent her over the arm of the couch and fucked her into oblivion.

Angelica smiled and leaned forward to place little kisses on his stomach while he shrugged out of his shirt, and she worked his belt open.

He popped the closure of her bra with one hand and made her giggle. He was always so proud of that ability.

“Angel,” Tony murmured and brushed her cheek. “I've got things to make up for,” he said when she lifted her head to look at him.

Belt hanging loose, he pressed against her shoulders until she lay back, sinking into the plush bedding. He pulled her bra from her and cupped her breasts, massaging gently and thumbing over her nipples.

She gasped a soft, “Tony.”

“I've missed you. I've missed you so much,” Tony sighed as he brought his mouth to her chest and gently sucked her nipple into it.

“Tony,” she moaned as pleasure sang through her with each gentle tug.

“I've missed you,” he murmured as he switched sides. “Going to show you how much.”

Angelica let him do as he wished, content to card her fingers through his hair as desire built with each sweep of tongue and tug of lips. Her nipples peaked hard when the air hit the saliva he left behind.

“God you're beautiful,” he sighed, pressing open-mouthed kisses down her abdomen.

He sucked and nipped, bit and licked soothing swipes of his tongue over her flesh. Marks of passion would dot her skin tomorrow, but Angelica didn't care. He was back, she believed him, and she'd missed him so damn much.

Her fingers clenched reflexively in his hair when his nose nudged her clothed core. “Tony.”

Gliding his fingers down her thighs, he settled to his knees. “I remember every sound you made, every moan, every whimper, the last time I had you. I plan on making you repeat them, washing away the last three months.”

“I don’t want to forget the last three months,” she said softly, tugging at his hair.

“Why?” he frowned, resting his chin just above the elastic of her underwear.

“Because, these months apart just prove what you mean to me, and I hope what I mean to you?” Angelica asked softly.

His eyes softened, twinkling when he smiled. “Angel, I’d do anything for you.”

“Old softy,” she giggled.

“I’ll show you old,” he grumbled, grin wide, and tugged her underwear off her hips, sliding them and her ugly dress to the floor.

The first gentle pet of his fingers over her had Angelica’s lids fluttering closed on a sigh of bliss. When he wanted to be, Tony could be the most gentle and tender lover. He could also be aggressive, rough, and demanding, but one thing Tony Stark never was, was selfish. The man would see her satisfied no matter the circumstance.

The sweet touch was tender, so full of emotion when he leaned his forehead against her thigh and gave a shuddering sigh she felt tears burn her eyes. “Tony,” she breathed, heart aching.

“M’fine,” he mumbled.

“C’mere,” she whispered, tugging his hair.

He lifted his head, pushing up to press a knee between her spread thighs, and leaned his forehead against her stomach. “M’fine,” he said again, but a drop of wetness fell on her skin.

“Tony.” Angelica gave another gentle tug, urging him up beside her where she turned to her side and stroked his cheek. “It’s okay. We’re okay.”

“I wasn’t sure you’d forgive me. Even if you did, I wasn’t sure we’d ever get back here.”

“You screwed up, but I love you, Tony Stark,” she said softly before leaning forward to kiss him, a light brush of lips before she pushed him to his back.

“What are you doing?” he asked when she began placing kisses on his chest.

“Showing you my feelings,” she said as she bent over him, pressing a kiss to each inch of exposed skin on her way to his heart. She placed a kiss on the center of the arc reactor, the brush of metal and glass cool against her lips and smiled when Tony’s fingers traced down her arms.

“I thought I was supposed to be showing you?”

She kissed him right above his belly button, stroking her fingers over the light smattering of hair and down to follow the dark, happy trail which disappeared into the top of his shorts. “You already did.” Every time he struggled to hide how much this moment affected him, she knew exactly how he was feeling.

Tony was a reactive man, not necessarily emotional. Oh, he was deeply emotional in private. He loved hard, he hurt harder, but he did so only when alone. What emotion he showed the public was always the flippant ones. Anger, sarcasm, and his smart mouth more often than not made the news or front page of the paper, but not this man.

Not the man with soft eyes and gentle smile. Not the man whose touch was so light and tender she could barely feel it. Not the man who shivered beneath her lips and breathed hard to control himself.

This Tony was only for her.

Lightly she skimmed her nails down to the elastic of his briefs and gave them a small snap.

“Tease,” he snickered.

Angelica wiggled back off Tony's thighs with a smile. “You would know.”

He chuckled, and she giggled, drawing his pants and briefs off when he lifted his hips. A grunt accompanied the slap of his cock against his abdomen for he was very hard. Intimately acquainted with every long, curved inch, she contained the shudder the idea of having him inside her again gave her. He fit so well, just the right thickness, and the slight curve always rubbed over her g-spot so perfectly. But it was the neatly trimmed hair which made her smirk a little at his _manscaping_.

His pants pooled around his ankles and got stuck when she tugged at them.

“As much as I like watching your breasts bounce, you may want to take off my shoes.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Or maybe I just leave your feet tied together and have my way with you.”

“Sounds kinky.”

Rolling her eyes, Angelica climbed back on the bed, well aware of him toeing off his shoes. “Don’t start.”

“Oh, c’mon!” he huffed as he grabbed her around the waist and rolled her beneath him. “You like my kinks.”

She hooked him behind the knee and flipped him to his back. “I do indeed,” she snickered when he blinked up at her with wide eyes.

“Well aren’t you just full of surprises,” he smirked and grabbed for her arms.

A struggle ensued, one neither was inclined to lose, sending them rolling across the expanse of the king-sized bed. Pillows scattered to the floor, blankets tangled around their legs, more chuckles and giggles filled the air until Tony snaked his arm around her waist and dragged her into his body.

Flesh met flesh and Angelica sighed. Tony ducked his head and found her lips, and the thought flitted through her mind that she kind of missed his beard. Missed the way it rubbed against her skin when he kissed her. But then his tongue was in her mouth, and she forgot her own name.

This time when they rolled across the bed it was to get closer, touch more, tangle together until one body sank into the other and two became one.

When Tony landed on top, Angelica had her hands linked behind his neck and whimpered against his lips.

“There’s one of those noises,” he chuckled.

“Tony, shut up and make love to me,” she whispered.

He smiled and pecked her a kiss. “Angel, it would be my absolute pleasure. You still on your birth control?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Makes life easy.”

Brushing her hair back gently, Tony murmured, “There’s been no one but you.”

The way he said it, hesitant as if she wouldn’t believe him, had her unlinking her fingers, sliding her hand down his chest, and reaching between them to wrap her fingers around his cock. He hissed with the first touch, eyes closing as pleasure rippled across his face. Clearly, it had been a while for him.

She brought him to the wet heat between her thighs and stroked him through it, coating his cock with her moisture.

“Don’t tease,” he pleaded, his eyes opening to stare into hers.

“No teasing,” she agreed and drew her hand away when he pressed his hips forward.

It had been three months. Three months without him, without anyone but electronic stimulation, and the first hot inch was almost enough to have her coming apart.

“You feel like heaven, Angel,” he murmured and sucked gently on her lips.

“Tony,” she moaned and wrapped her arms around his back.

He tucked his face down by her shoulder. “There’s noise number two.”

She could feel the smile and hear it in his voice, but couldn’t find the desire to care when he sank all the way to the hilt and paused for effect. Panting softly, she scratched her nails down his skin just how he liked.

“Ugh,” he groaned. “That’s dirty pool.”

“You’re dirty pool,” she smirked only to whine when he pulled out and plunged back into her.

His hips began to piston, and she cried out, clawing at his skin as he drove her up swiftly and without mercy until she hung on the precipice. “Tony! I’m gonna-” She threw her head back and moaned his name a second time when the spiral twisting tighter in her belly finally snapped.

“Damn,” he groaned and chuckled, his body still above hers.

“It’s been a while,” she sighed happily, then flipped him to his back.

“Dammit, woman!” he barked.

“What?” she smiled and rolled her hips. “You don’t want to be lazy and let your woman do the work?”

“Well, if you insist,” he smirked and skimmed his hands up her torso to her breasts where he began to pull and twist her nipples.

“God, Tony…” she moaned.

He felt so good, both his hands and his cock, she let herself sink into the pleasurable stroking and kept her rhythm strong. She’d always loved riding him, taking what she wanted even as she gave it back to him. He always looked at her with such appreciation when she did. Like she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.

Rising over him, she rolled her hips and squeezed her muscles around him. Sweat gathered on her spine. It glistened on his chest. When she bent over him to kiss him, lips brushing and tongues tangling as their breathing grew harsh, his hands fell to her hips to drag her down on him harder.

Her nipples brushed his chest, rubbing against him to either side of the metal circle which protected his heart. “You feel so good,” she groaned and gasped when he thrust up harder than before.

“Angel,” he moaned. “You’d better be close.”

“So close, baby.” She sat back, ground down, and reached for her clit.

“That’s it, Angel. Touch yourself. Make yourself come,” he panted excitedly, his pupils filling his iris.

Her fingers worked over her hard, wet clit with vigour until he tilted his hips just enough to drag his tip over her g-spot roughly. On a shriek, she was coming again, body closing tightly around his cock, squeezing in rhythm as pleasure long missed flooded through her. With her body shaking, she continued to move, force her burning thighs to work as Tony’s jaw, and neck muscles strained.

“Come for me, my Iron Man,” she said and smiled wickedly when he gritted his teeth for a single second then half roared half moaned his release, the liquid heat causing a final small shock to ripple through her core.

Collapsing to the side, Angelica cuddled into Tony’s chest when he dragged her closer. They didn’t speak, no words needed when the emotions, the love, the lust had all been said with their bodies. She was drifting, almost asleep, when his fingers carded through her hair.

“Come home,” he said softly.

She opened her eyes to look directly into his. “I have a home.”

He shook his head. “Before all this, I was going to ask you to move in with me.”

“Are you asking me to move in with you now?” she asked with an arched brow.

“I want you to marry me,” he said, then looked nearly as surprised as she felt.

“Have you just come to this conclusion?” Angelica chuckled.

He blinked once and cupped the back of her neck. Laying on his side facing her, he whispered, “Marry me.”

She kissed him and smiled. “How about I move in first and when we’re both not riding waves of post-coital bliss you can ask me again?”

“Deal,” Tony smirked. “Though I’m not going to change my mind.”

Angelica made to say more but her phone ringing loudly in the other room made her sigh. “That’s Lindsey.”

Tony dragged her back into his arms when she made to get up and lifted his hand with the beaded bracelet. “Here. Friday, answer Angel’s phone.”

“Nice to have you back, Miss Marsh.”

“Friday,” Angelica smiled. “I missed you too.”

“Your sister for you, ma’am.”

“Angie?” Lindsey asked.

“Yeah, Lindsey?”

“Where the hell are you? You’re not supposed to leave before the bride! People are _talking_!” her sister hissed.

She rolled her eyes at Tony. “Sorry, Linds. I think I ate something that didn’t agree with me. I got violently ill and didn’t think you’d wanted me to stick around,” she lied smoothly.

There was a beat of silence. “Oh. Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine, Linds. A friend came by to take care of me.”

“Really? Who?” she asked, full of curiosity.

“You should be resting, love, not talking on the phone,” Tony scolded with a giant grin.

A loud gasp rippled down the line. “Angie! You and Tony got back together? Why didn’t you say something? Why didn’t he come to the wedding?”

She could hear the condemnation and pout in her sister’s voice. “Because it only just happened! Christ, Linds! Go enjoy your wedding. I promise I won’t stick you in an ugly mustard dress for mine.”

Tony flicked his wrist, and the call ended. “Is that a yes, then?”

“It’s a ‘get my sister off my ass,’” she muttered and wiggled and shoved until the two of them could climb beneath the covers.

“No. No, I’m fairly certain that was a yes,” Tony chuckled as he pulled her back into his arms. “And just so you know, we are sticking your sister in an absolutely hideous dress. What a bitch.”

“You know she’s a bridezilla. She’s only been like this since they started planning the wedding.”

Tony grumbled something unintelligible and wiggled until he was the big spoon to her little one.

“What was that?”

“I said, “I don’t care what she’s in as long as she doesn’t call again. I only want to be with you,” he muttered.

She smiled and acknowledged the flutter of pleasure which filled her heart. “I only want to be with you, too, Tony.”

“Then marry me,” he grumbled.

“Ask me again in the morning,” Angelica snickered.

“This time, I’m keeping you, Angel. I’m not losing you again.”

Lightly stroking his arm, she sighed and snuggled into the one pillow left on the bed they seemed to be sharing. “Ask me again in the morning. Maybe I’ll say yes.”

When he asked her the moment she opened her eyes the next morning, Angelica smiled and said yes.

**_-The End-_ **


End file.
